


In a Storm

by hazyhoola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Album: Fearless (Taylor Swift), AtsuHina, Attempt at Humor, BokuAka on the side, Canon Compliant, HQSwiftWeek2020, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, MSBY, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Sakusa Kiyoomi Jealous if you squint, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhoola/pseuds/hazyhoola
Summary: What a cliché.Atsumu thought, but it also crossed his mind that maybe this is the chance. Maybe this is the right time to confess while holding Hinata in his arms and they’re gazing at each other’s eyes. Getting wet because of the pouring rain.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	In a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last week, but I can't find the will or the brain to finish it, but here's my only entry for HQ x Swift Week 2020.
> 
> Day 1: _Taylor Swift/Fearless ___
> 
> _( Listen to Hey Stephen and Sparks Fly c: )_

It’s the _perfect_ day. It’s warm yet crisp, the birds are chirping, the wind is whistling, the trees are swaying, and Atsumu—the luckiest setter (man) alive, is holding the hand of the most gorgeous and most talented being in the whole wide world ( _he said that Japan is not enough to express the beauty of his beloved wing spiker_ ).

They’re in the park, basking under the sun’s glow and warmth, swaying their entwined hands that seem to fit perfectly at each other’s curves, dreamily looking at one’s whimsical eyes. Atsumu can’t ask for more. He has everything. The setter position in a V.League Division 1 team, a twin brother that feeds him whenever he wants, and a boyfriend slash wing spiker that understands and plays with him so well. He’s very lucky indeed.

Hinata cupped his face as a gentle gesture and playfully grinned, “ _Atsumu_ ,” he mouthed his name using a thoughtful voice. The blond setter feels all the butterflies in his stomach rampaging. He’s so happy, he could die any moment with contentment in his heart and a smile plastered on his face. But by the time he tried to open his mouth, no words or even a sound came out.

“ _Atsumu_.”

Shoyo keeps on calling his name, but to no avail, Atsumu can’t say any word. He’s mute.

“ _Atsumu_.”

Hinata slowly curved his lips, flashing his infamous boyish smile that can make everyone swoon for him, exclusive for all gender.

“ _Atsumu_.”

Miya’s starting to panic. His head is full of questions. _What’s happening_?

“Atsumu!” a deafening voice wakes the blond Miya from his sweet dream that quickly turned into a nightmare.

He opened his eyes and saw a very worried owl hovering in front of him, “You okay, man? Tried waking you up for a minute now.”

Atsumu sat straight and pinched the bridge of his nose, _I’m not okay, okay? Ya just ruined my long awaited dream date with Shouyou_ , that’s what he truly wants to convey or _yell_ , but that would be terrible and just plain rude, “Yes, I’m okay.” helplessly, he succumbed.

Another ruined daydream. It’s not like he can live on it and indulge himself for a long time, but that’s the only place where he can freely profess his love to his teammate and _maybe_ his long time crush for seven long years. It’s been ages and he still hasn’t make a move, maybe a bit of hints, like bringing freshly-made onigiri on morning practices and giving them only to Hinata, circling his arm around Shouyou’s shoulders longer than anyone else, snatching every chance he can get to stretch with him whenever he see Hinata warming up, jokingly drops the words “I like ya” then turning it to “I like yer emergency tosses, keep it up, Shouyou-kun,” disgusting.

_When did he turn to be a coward?_

“7 years ago, tops,” Osamu calmly responded to his twin brother’s inquiry, while shaping one of his best-seller onigiris with his hands. Atsumu decided to pester his twin before he opened his shop for business. Then he laid his head down on the counter, slumped his shoulders, and crunched his nose like a whiny little kid that he is, irritating his only sibling more and more.

“I am not a coward, ya know that ‘Samu, right?” he pouted his lips and dwelled on the frustration he’s been bottling up for months now, “Hey, ‘Samu, say something.”

Osamu squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, “Yer not a coward,” he paused, Atsumu listening very attentively, “Yer a fucking wimp, ya dumbass.” then Osamu chuckled, amused on how stupid his older brother could be. For once, he never imagined his airhead twin being that smitten onto someone or something aside from volleyball.

Atsumu raised his head and glared at his twin, “Yer no help, ya suck. Gimme that,” and he forcefully grabbed the rice ball from his brother and munched it, making his cheeks puff. Looking like a chipmunk, but imagine it blond and angry.

* * *

It’s a Sunday and their free day, it means that there’s no need for the first-string players of MSBY team to go to the gym and practice for the rest of the day. Atsumu decided to take an early jog around the neighborhood to clear up his head that was clouded by Hinata Shouyou all night. By the time he came out from his mancave, he already saw Hinata, out on the balcony, doing his daily yoga routine.( He’s _forced_ to share an apartment with him, provided by the team’s sponsors, along with Bokuto Koutaro and Sakusa Kiyoomi, and frequently wonders if he’s lucky or not. )

Hinata’s bronze-color skin is shimmering as the morning sun showers him with its warm illuminance, half naked wearing a tight black leggings, doing the downward-facing dog position, half naked wearing a tight black leggings, beads of sweat perfectly dispersed on his back and upper abdomen, and did he already mention that Shouyou is half naked wearing a tight black leggings? Accentuating his perfectly carved thighs or what he usually calls ‘ _Thighs that can wreck a thousand bon— ships_ ’.

Atsumu gulped, once— maybe twice or more. He can’t honestly remember. All he knows is that Hinata Shouyou has a body that could envy anyone, scratch that, maybe turn every person sexually on in a room that could witness him in that position. Ass up in the air. _Perfect_.

Miya Atsumu, _what the hell_?

The smitten setter suddenly felt guilt arise on his chest because of his lewd thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking that way. He should be respecting Hinata. His eyes shouldn’t roam and ogle around Shouyou’s toned abs and muscular chest. He’s not a fucking pervert. He’s just a man standing behind a man, who’s currently flexing in all of his glory, waiting for him to turn around and asking him to love him.

“Oh, good morning, Atsumu-san,” and just like that Atsumu snapped back into reality, forgetting his previous worries of him being the biggest Hinata Shouyou simp and the most perverted one too. The shorter lad stopped from whatever he was doing and faced Atsumu, with a big grin spread on his face.

 _I’m gonna be blind, Shouyou-kun_ , the enamored blond man agonized inside.

Atsumu scratched the back of his neck and shyly chuckled, “Ye, good morning to ya too, Shouyou-kun,” oddly, he’s having a hard time connecting openly at Hinata in the eyes, “Yer really up early like usual.” he added.

_Awkward._

“I’m actually a bit late today, Atsumu-san. Are you going out for a jog?” Shouyou questioned, “Can I join you? I’m about to finish here, just gonna wrap everything up.” Atsumu wants to reject the idea and agree as well, he’s torn, of course he wants to be with Hinata all the time if he can, but he also wants to cool his head away from Shouyou and how can he do that if they’re running together?

“Sure.” then he forcefully grinned.

Hinata rolled his yoga mat and stepped inside, “I’ll just change and wear my windbreaker and we’re good to go, Atsumu-san. I’ll be fast,” he informed him and proceeded to his own room, then Atsumu heard another door open up and a chirpy greeting from the tangerine spiker, “Good morning, Akaashi-san.” Keiji mumbled something at Shouyou that Atsumu can’t determine.

Like in movies, Atsumu suddenly remembered what happened last night flashing in his head on black and white.

* * *

He’s watching an old international beach volleyball match in his room minding his own business, until a loud bang was heard from outside of his room. He stood up to check where the noise was coming from and when he opened his bedroom door, there he saw Bokuto and Akaashi making out. Keiji’s back against the wall, next to Bokuto’s semi-opened door, exchanging saliva with the man-owl.

Atsumu was absolutely terrified of what he’s seeing that made him gasp, Akaashi noticed the flustered setter, so he tapped out Bokuto’s back to make him stop and whispered something, his enamoured lover just nodded in response.

“Hey there, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto turned to his flatmate, “sorry ‘bout that,” he apologetically bowed, “uhh— see you later.” Akaashi looked at him and nodded as well. Then they immediately sneaked inside his room, “You might want to use the headphones I gave you last Christmas, bye!” Bokuto peeked his head out and added before he closed the door.

Atsumu grimaced, “They’re gonna go at it again.” he muttered. He went back inside his own room, annoyed, “How can Bokuto get laid, when I can’t even get a kiss from Shouyou?” he disheveled his hair, rolled his eyes, and slumped on his bed, face first, “ _Life’s unfair_.”

* * *

“ _I am sexually frustrated_.”

That’s it, that’s the conclusion he came up with. The reason why he’s so grumpy and daydreams ( _or lust over)_ a lot about Hinata is because he’s sexually frustrated. It’s not like he already had experienced getting laid, but at least before he had time relieving himself, however, since Shouyou shared an apartment with him, he had no choice but to hold back. He’s not that shameless. He can’t touch and pleasure himself while thinking about Shouyou ( _the subject of his affection_ ), who’s literally just a thin wall away from him. What if he hears him screaming and grunting his name? He’ll die of embarrassment. He won’t be able to survive that tragedy.

“Earth to Atsumu, hey,” Hinata is now snapping his fingers, bringing Atsumu back to his sentiments. They’re now jogging, wallowing under the blue sky as the cool wind gently blows in their faces. “You’ve been quiet for awhile now, Atsumu-san, are you okay?” concern is definitely evident on Shouyou’s appearance and tone.

Atsumu tries to let out a chuckle, “I’m fine, Shou-kun, don’t ya worry.” it seems strained, so Hinata questioned him once again.

“Are you not feeling well? Is this because you did not have enough sleep?” Shouyou continued on blabbering, while Atsumu just stared at him similar to a pirate when he saw a treasure chest full of golds and precious gems, “I know Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san could be loud, while they’re doing… uh, you know,” he trailed off, “that’s why he gave us three noise cancelling headphones last Christmas, you should use it. Omi-san uses it everyday, as well. It’s effective.”

Atsumu wonders how can this man be so beautiful. His bright orange hair perfectly tousled. The way his warm hazel irises twinkle when the sun hits them. His tanned skin looks so soft and supple. Those arms that seem so firm. His broad back. Good lord, his thighs and chest. He would trade anything, even Osamu, just to be given the chance to caress them. The way his mouth moves when he's talking. Lips pouting when he’s deep in his own thoughts. How angelic his laughter sounds like. _Isn’t he perfect?_

_He’s glowing, even brighter than the sun._

“I want to kiss ya,” Atsumu suddenly blurted out while he was dazing at Hinata, specifically on his red and supple lips.

Shouyou raised one of his eyebrows, “What did you just say, Atsumu-san?” and that’s when Atsumu’s eyes widened in horror on what he just announced.

“I uh— I want to kiss ya in the rain, I am singing. Ya know, Taylor Swift?” he hummed his words, trying to convince the bewildered spiker.

“Of course, I know her,” Shouyou beamed, “so what song is that?”

Miya wants to wreck his brain out, he doesn’t even know if he’s saying the right lyrics, maybe Osamu’s right all along, he’s stupid, “I forgot, will look it up later.” he chuckled, coyly. Shouyou nodded, letting Atsumu get a free pass on his own stupidity.

“Earworms,” Atsumu declared, “it was stuck in my head since yesterday, so I had the urge to sing it.”

Hinata responded with a playful tone of okay, leaving Atsumu ashamed on his own, sprinting back to their apartment, hoping that the ground would swallow him right at that very moment.

* * *

There are lots of instances in his mundane life, where Atsumu has the urge to slip the words “I love you” to Shouyou, either accidentally or deliberately.

Atsumu usually gets up and starts his day at six in the morning, when the birds are chirping and the soft light coming from his window spills and irradiates the room. Atsumu sits at the edge of his bed for a couple of minutes, yawning, scratching his belly, boring his eyes on the wall, then he’ll stand up and do some basic stretching to kick his engine on. He then walks out from his room and sees Hinata first, standing behind the kitchen counter, broad back facing him, while concocting his special protein drink that he just loves to share with all of them.

Then his gaze will shift to Sakusa Kiyoomi, who’s sitting comfortably on their cream-colored sofa, reading the daily newspaper on his iPad, and sometimes he’ll notice the few sly glimpses that Kiyoomi steals on Shouyou. It bothers him, but Hinata’s not his in any way closer than a friend, so he let it slide. He doesn’t have any option anyway.

He automatically turns his feet to the counter and sits on the stool directly at Shouyou’s front, “Good morning, Atsumu-san,” that’s the first and only greeting he needs to be fully awakened and energized. He feels like he can do anything, conquer everything, be Hinata Shouyou’s everything.

“G’morning, to ya too,” _I love you_ , the setter wanted to add, but refused to do so.

The blender roared one last time before Hinata decided to pour it into four glasses, “I’m done,” he happily announces, “come over here, Omi-san.” Atsumu glanced over his shoulder to see that tiny smile that Sakusa made before he answered with a monotonous ‘ _okay_ ’ and stood up to go where Atsumu was currently sitting.

A resounding greeting of ‘Good Morning’ echoed in their living room when Bokuto woke up. As usual, Shouyou responds with a high-pitched ‘Good Morning’ as well. Sakusa rolled his eyes, “both of you are too noisy, tone it down, idiots.” he remarked.

The team’s ace just shrugged it off and put both of his arms around Atsumu and Kiyoomi, and pulled them close together, “No need to be grumpy, Omi, you’ll get lines on your forehead if you’re that miffed all the time.”

While Hinata placed their glass of protein shakes on the kitchen countertop, “You’re really the best, Shouyou-kun!,” Koutaro commended. Kiyoomi said his thanks, as well as Atsumu, “Thanks, Shou-kun.” _I love you, you’re really an angel, I’m so lucky to have you here_.

Dream on, Atsumu.

Hinata’s flying again. He’s intensely staring down at Atsumu waiting for his toss, eager and relentless, however, the setter did not disappoint. His current position after receiving the ball might not be the most comfortable and ideal one to give a set, knees a bit bent, back slightly droopy, his center’s not in balance, but this is Japan’s best setter—Miya Atsumu, we’re talking about. He’ll do everything within his capability to deliver the best toss he can, no matter what the predicament he’s in.

With great precision and accuracy, Atsumu stretched his arms and set to Shouyou, which he forcefully spiked against the three blockers on the other side of the net who’s hovering their hands at him. It’s just a practice match, but it feels like the real deal. It always does for Atsumu. He takes every game seriously.

When the referee called the game, Shouyou immediately went to Atsumu and gave him a high five, pumping with adrenaline and jumping, “Whooaa!! That toss was _woosh_ , Atsumu-san!” the cheery spiker exclaimed.

Suddenly, Atsumu thought he was struck by lightning when their hands touched. In that brief moment, the blond setter felt a strong connection with Hinata, “ _I love you_ ,” he whispered under his breath, luckily Shouyou did not catch him because of the loud roaring of the audience.

“Did you say something, Atsumu-san?,” Hinata leaned closer, his ears near Atsumu's face, so close that it was enough for him to whiff Shouyou’s scent that was a mix of his shampoo and sweat. It’s familiar and comforting, yet new to him as well.

“Ya smell sweet, kinda like a strawberry, Shou-kun,” the short wing spiker suddenly stepped back away from Atsumu, his ears red, face painted in crimson. Meanwhile, Atsumu contemplated—hard, on how can an aggressive player like him, smell like that after a match. He’s sweaty, but his scent’s sweeter than ever.

Hinata tried to cover his face, swinging his arms around, similar to a contortionist— bending and twisting, struggling to figure out a way to perfectly hide himself. Of course, the whipped setter finds it adorable and amusing, which makes him fall in love, harder, faster, and deeper.

Everything that Shouyou does, makes Atsumu weak. He’s as fragile as a glass, that if ever Hinata tried to touch him, he’ll immediately break by a thousand pieces on his hand. He knows that if Hinata smiled at him, he can break all the rules and hell be damned, just to have him on his chest right now.

“It’s Natsu’s,” Shouyou yapped, “I ran out on shampoo and Natsu left hers when she stayed in the apartment last month.”

Atsumu just nodded with a mischievous grin on his face.

Tired from practice, the MSBY quartet— Akaashi coined the term, but it’s Bokuto’s idea to call them that, not the exact words though. He used to call them “ _trio plus one_ ”, because he forgot the term quartet, crashed on their sofa (Bokuto on his bean bag).

Atsumu saw Hinata—

“ _Okay_ , let me stop you right there, Tsum-Tsum,” Bokuto raised his hands just right above his chest level, “how long are you gonna do that and how long is this story you’re telling me right now?” one of his silver eyebrows rising.

“What do ya mean how long am I gonna do what? I haven’t even reached half of my story. I haven’t said all the reasons why I like him. There could be fifty, if I think hard enough.”

Bokuto let out a tired sigh, “I don’t need to hear those, Hinata does. When will you confess? I’m tired of you whining and pining for my son. I only agreed to listen to you because Keiji told me to give you some advice about dating. Cause you know, I’m an expert on it.” he smug and shrugged his shoulders.

“First of all he is not yer son and yer not an expert.” Atsumu interjected, lifting one of his index fingers and drilling it into Bokuto’s chest.

“Okay, my pupil, my disciple, my protege,” the setter just rolled his eyes while Bokuto is busy enlisting all the words he could think of, “If you really love Hinata, just tell him.”

“I do and I will,” he paused and looked down for a brief second, "just not tonight or tomorrow."

* * *

It’s a rainy night. The four of them decided to have a movie night. Hinata was tasked on the snacks, but they already ran out of it.

“I’ll go quickly to the convenience store, what do you all want?” he asked.

Both Bokuto and Sakusa responded with chips and ice cream, while Atsumu volunteered to join, “I can’t think of anything, I’ll just pick when we get there.” he lamely excused. Hinata just nodded and picked his umbrella.

The blond setter suddenly remembered that he just lost his own, but instead of borrowing he had a better idea, “Hey, can we share your umbrella, I lost mine, so—”

Atsumu was cut-off by Kiyoomi’s almost protest, but Bokuto covers his mouth and holds him off. “Kiyoomi wants a cola.” he alibi and winked to Atsumu as well.

“Okay.” Hinata chirped in.

It was a quick trip. They grabbed bags and bags of potato chips, 2 tubs of ice cream, a bottle of one point five liters cola, and instant ramen noodles as well. Atsumu carried the goods on his left hand and Hinata held the umbrella.

“I think we should exchange, Atsumu-san,” he suggested, “I’m the one that should be carrying that and you’re honestly taller than me.”

The whipped Miya offered his left hand and Hinata thought that he’s willing to swap with him, so he gave it. But Atsumu just took it without trading with him.

“I can carry them both,” he smirked, “I can carry you too.”

Shouyou kiddingly furrowed his brows, showing that he was offended by his friend’s last statement, “No, I can carry you and give me our snacks.”

Hinata tackled Atsumu, but not enough to budge him on his place and even to reach the plastic he is currently holding in his hand. Atsumu raised his right hand over his head just to tease Hinata more, “You know I can jump, right?”

“Then jump.” The setter challenged his wing spiker.

“But I won’t because it’s raining and I’m an adult, I will not fall for your cheap tricks.” he declared. He did not jump, yet he tiptoed to reach it, struggling.

They’re on the sidewalk, giggling and having fun, until Hinata tripped a little on his own foot and was about to fall, but Atsumu caught him. He let go of the umbrella just to catch Shouyou and grabbed him on the waist.

 _What a cliché._ Atsumu thought, but it also crossed his mind that maybe this is the chance. Maybe this is the right time to confess while holding Hinata in his arms and they’re gazing at each other’s eyes. Getting wet because of the pouring rain.

_Should I grasp this chance or not?_

_Should I let him go now?_

_Is this really the right time?_

_Am I doing this right?_

_Will everything be alright after this?_

Questions keep popping in his head like some kind of exotic mushroom that keeps on growing in their house’s yard in Hyogo. But whenever he dives more into the moment, the more he can feel how magical their situation is, this always happens since the moment he first witnesses him spread his wings. He can see Hinata who’s literally an angel sent from above. He can’t stop himself from wondering how soft and plump his lips look like right now.

_Go big or go home?_

Be _fearless_ , Atsumu.

“ _I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. C:
> 
> ps. comments are highly appreciated :D


End file.
